Lucy's Monologue
by animeawesomenesslover
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia wrote a monologue explaining her feelings to Natsu. Will he pick up on it, or is he too dense? ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, however much I might want to. **

Lucy sighed loudly, looking down at the floor. When she looked up, she had a little half smile on her face.

"I think I'm in love."

Gasps were heard all around.

"Lucy's in love?" a guy whispered.

Lucy sighed again, still smiling. "I think I'm in love," she repeated, "with my best friend."

More gasps.

"You see, we've been best friends for as long as I can remember. Our parents were friends in school. Once they were married, they were looking for houses. They found two for sale right next to each other, and took it as fate. My parents bought one house, and his bought the other. When both of our moms got pregnant around the same time, they took that as fate, too.

"He was born twelve hours, almost exactly, before I was. We have the same birthday, just barely. He's never let me forget it.

"And we've been practically inseparable since. From practically the day we were born, we've been together. If his mom had to go somewhere, she would leave him at our house. And, on the flip side, if my mom had to go somewhere, she would leave me at their house.

"It's lucky that we got along, now that I think about it. I shudder to think about what would have happened if we didn't. But we still do get along, so I guess maybe our parents had it right.

"Now, we're both older, and hopefully wiser. Well, at least, I am. He's still such a child." She shook her head. "But I'm still in love with him. I have been since we were kids. In all the time I've known him, though, I've never seen him look at any girl in that way, let alone me. To him, we're just friends.

"But I can't help myself. Even though I know that he won't ever love me in that way, even if I tell myself that I'm being stupid, I still love him. Believe me, I've tried not to. But…" She looked out over the heads of her audience.

"I'm still in love with my best friend." She sighed again, ending while staring off into the distance. She stood there like that for a minute, and then she smiled and bowed.

Everyone in her drama class clapped and cheered. "Go Lucy!" yelled her friends, sitting in a group in a corner. Several pairs of eyes regarded her thoughtfully as she blushed and bowed again. **(I'll give you a hint: It wasn't Natsu. Cause he's an idiot.)**

"That was brilliant!" said the drama teacher, clapping loudly. "You pulled it off as if it was made for you!"

Lucy smiled nervously.

"What did you say it was from, again?"

Lucy gulped. "I- I- I don't remember," she stammered, not wanting to admit that she wrote it herself. _If I told her, he'd hear. Natsu… I wrote it to him. I figured I should probably tell him at least once, even if it was in a really indirect way. _

"Pity," said the teacher. "It was brilliant! And, like I said, you pulled it off perfectly! It was like you were really in love!"

"You think so?" said Lucy, chuckling (just slightly nervously, she was proud to notice).

"Well, anyways, I'm giving you extra points for a very well done and enjoyable performance." She smiled and then clapped her hands. "Class, another round of applause for Lucy, here!"

Lucy turned even redder than before and made negative waving motions with her hands while everyone else clapped again. "N-no, you don't have to! It's fine!"

The teacher glanced at the clock. "And that's the last one for today, folks! And for the week, as well. I'll give you the last five minutes or so to socialize and do whatever it is you teenagers enjoy. Yes, you can use your phones," she said, preempting the ten people who had raised their hands to ask. "Have a good weekend!"

She went back to her desk and started doing something on her computer.

Lucy turned, only to get tackled by her book-loving, tiny friend, Levy McGarden. "That was sooo good, Lu-chan! It was almost like it was written especially for you!"

Lucy gulped.

"Now that I think about it," said Erza Scarlet, "it did seem to have very similar circumstances to your life… Are you sure you can't remember what it's from? I've never heard of it before."

"I- I really have no idea, guys! I don't even remember where I found it!" Her face was bright red, a dead giveaway.

"Oh well. It was a very good piece," said Erza, dropping the subject.

"Juvia thinks so, too! But Juvia better not find out that you wrote it to her Gray-sama! Love rival," said the (obviously) Gray-obsessed Juvia Lockser.

Lucy sweatdropped. "I didn't write it! And, for the millionth time, I'm not in love with Gray!"

Then the guys walked up. "What about me?" asked the guy in question, Gray Fullbuster.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia said excitedly. "Juvia made you some cookies! They look like snowflakes!" She held them out on a blue plastic plate.

"Thanks, Juvia, but…" He sweatdropped. "When did you have time to make these? We've been in class all day."

He took the plate and picked up one cookie. He bit into it and chewed for a moment. "This is pretty good, Juvia," he said.

Juvia almost melted into a puddle from happiness. "You really think so, Gray-sama?"

"Yeah," he said casually, taking another bite.

And then Juvia fainted. She had a smile on her face, and she kept muttering, "Gray-sama… Juvia's Gray-sama…"

"Juvia! Are you okay?" said Gray, a panicked expression on his face. He crouched down next to her and started poking her face. Somewhere in that amount of time, his clothes mysteriously went missing.

"Hey, bunny girl! That wasn't half bad!" the metal covered Gajeel Redfox said, moving beside Levy and leaning on her head with his arm.

"Gajeel! Get off me!" said the little bluenette, struggling, and failing, to get him off of her.

"Gihi," Gajeel laughed.

"It was very good, Lucy," said Jellal Fernandez, smiling at her.

"Yours wasn't bad either, Jellal," said Erza. He had gone right before Lucy. They glanced at each other, and then they both looked away, blushing as red as, if not redder than, Erza's hair.

"Yeah, it was good, Lucy," Gray said, still on the floor trying to wake up Juvia, who now had chibi Grays running around her head in a circle.

"Th-thanks guys…" Lucy said, slightly embarrassed at all the praise.

"Hey, Luce, that was amazing!" said the voice that never failed to make her smile. An arm slid around her shoulders.

She smiled and turned around to see the smiling pinkette's face. "Thanks, Natsu. I'm pretty sure I forgot a few lines."

"No, you did great, Luce!" He turned to the others. "So, are we still on for tonight?"

"Yes!" said everyone simultaneously.

"Sleepover at Erza's house, right?" said Lucy.

"Yup! It's going to be amazing!" said Natsu, his signature grin on his face. "Is six a good time for everyone, or should it be a little later?"

"Six is fine for me," said Erza. "Any objections?" No one voiced any.

"I still don't see why I have to go," grumbled Gajeel.

"Because it'll be fun!" Levy said, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Fine," he said. "But not for you, shrimp!" Levy sweatdropped. "Someone has to keep an eye on these two idiots." He gestured to Natsu and Gray.

"What's that supposed to mean, metal head?" They yelled at the same time. Then they turned on each other, foreheads touching. "Don't copy me!" Still completely synchronized. "That's it!"

And with that, they started beating each other up. Most of the teachers had given up on stopping them. The drama teacher was no exception. She glanced at them, sighed, and went back to whatever she was doing.

Then the bell rang. The students flooded out of the classroom. Within seconds, only the group we're following remained, watching Gray and Natsu fight.

"Natsu!" said Lucy.

Immediately, Natsu stood, brushed off his jeans, and walked over to Lucy.

"What is it, Luce?"

"We should get going. I mean, you're my ride home, right?"

"Okay, let's go!"

Lucy barely had time to get hold of her bag before he grabbed her hand and took off running.

Everyone else continued to stand there.

"She totally wrote that," said Levy, snickering.

"Definitely," said Erza.

"Did you see the way her face went bright red when you asked where it came from?" Levy said, cracking up.

"It was quite funny."

"Ten bucks says they get together tonight," said Gray, holding up a ten dollar bill.

"You're on," said Gajeel, grinning.

**A/N Hello to the five of you who will probably actually read this! I hope you liked the first chapter. This was brought on by the thought of tryouts for Drama/Musical/Choir stuff that my high school is doing. If you want to be in Musical, you have to sing a song for the choir teacher, learn a dance from the choreographer, and do a monologue for the drama teacher. If they find you satisfactory, you make it. And then I had this brilliant (or not) idea. So here it is. Which gives me another idea… What if Natsu and Lucy were in a musical together? And they had to play the two main characters… Hmmm… *rubs hands together evilly* I'll have to give that more thought. Also, I CLAIM COPYRIGHT! You can't steal my idea! But if you like the sound of it, I'm always open to requests. If you have a musical that you love that you think would be good for the two of them (and the rest of Fairy Tail, of course), then you're welcome to PM me and make a request. **

** Anyways, review, please! Reviews always make me feel happy inside. For at least the first little while, I will be responding to you guys in the author's note at the end or at the beginning, so keep an eye out for that. **

** And I think that's it for now. If you guys like this, then I'll probably post more. But be aware, I reserve the right to claim writer's block at any time. I get it far more often than I care to admit. :P**

** Peace! ;)**

** -animeawesomenesslover**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N So, I'm back with a new chapter. And I officially love you guys! Shout out to The one who writes the ones, imaginationflare, fairytailfan4eva, TandK4ever, Zero177, and Black Wolf XIII for reviewing! You guys were so nice. Seriously, the day after I posted the first chapter, I got on and saw all your reviews, and I was like, "HALLELUAH, PRAISE THE LORD!" Then I bounced around the house humming random songs and sighing happily the rest of the day. My family was all like, "_, are you okay?" XD You guys made me feel good. So thank you. And thanks to all of you lame, but still awesome, people who only followed and/or favorited. Get it right next time and review. ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

** Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is not mine. *sigh***

Natsu finally skidded to a stop in front of his car, a red pickup truck. He wasn't even breathing hard.

"Hop in, Luce," he said, holding the passenger door open for her.

"One second," she said, leaning against the hood of the truck and breathing hard.

"All right," she said a minute later, having mostly caught her breath. She hopped in the car. "Thanks for holding the door open, Natsu." She smiled at him.

He grinned and slammed the door closed (His truck had to be slammed, or else the door just opened again slowly). Then he walked around the car and hopped into the driver's seat, slamming that door as well. He started the car and backed out into the traffic of the school parking lot.

"So, are you sure you don't remember where it came from, Lucy? I can Google it if you want," Natsu offered.

"N- no, I can Google it on my own!" Lucy said nervously.

"Okay. Can you tell me later when I pick you up? Five forty-five, right?"

"I- I don't know. Maybe," Lucy said, her mind moving at a thousand miles a second. _Could I make something up and tell him? Or should I tell him the truth?_

"Sweet!" he cheered. He glanced to the left- and saw an ice cream parlor. "Lushee~" he said, an excited expression on his face.

"What, Natsu?"

"We should get ice cream~" He pointed out the store.

Lucy blinked. "All right."

"Yesss!" Natsu said, pumping his fist. He pulled into the parking lot of the parlor, and parked in the space next to the door. There weren't any other cars in the lot.

In the blink of an eye, Natsu had opened the door, jumped out, slammed it, ran around the truck, and opened Lucy's door for her.

Lucy stared at him. "Natsu, that was really fast!"

He gave her his signature grin. "I know."

She shook her head at that. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Buy me ice cream?" he said hopefully.

Lucy sighed. "That's how many times now?

Natsu thought for a moment. "A lot?" he said finally. "I don't think I can count that high."

"How do you manage to pass the grade at the end of each year?" Lucy asked, staring at him in disbelief.

He shrugged. "I cram really well?" Then he started laughing.

Lucy sweatdropped.

"Lucy, just get out of the car, all right? I want ice cream!" Natsu said impatiently.

"All right, I'm coming, I'm coming," Lucy said, getting out of the car.

"Awesome!" And he grabbed her hand and ran to the door. He threw it open, and a little bell jingled.

A dark-haired lady came out of the back room behind the bar. "Oh, it's Natsu and Lucy. You know, I should get used to seeing you two here."

"Wh- what's that supposed to mean?" stuttered Lucy, blushing furiously.

"Hi, Mrs. Fullbuster!" said Natsu happily.

"You know, you're lucky that you get a discount for being my son's friends," said Gray's mom. "Otherwise you both would be completely broke, because you're here so often!"

"Well, Lucy's buying today," said Natsu, elbowing Lucy in her side. She sent him a glare.

"I take it you want the usual?" the older woman asked.

"Yeah!" said Natsu.

"Yes, please," said Lucy, elbowing Natsu. He caught her elbow before it touched him and gently set it back at her side.

"All right. Vanilla with strawberry syrup for Lucy, and a random three flavors for Natsu with every topping, coming up. Give me a second, okay?"

"Okay," Lucy said. She looked at Natsu. "I still don't get why you change it every time."

He looked at her like she had just said the stupidest thing he had ever heard. "So it's never the same flavor twice! We've had this conversation before!"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Natsu."

"And here they are!" said Mrs. Fullbuster. "Vanilla for Lucy, and Chocolate, Mint Chocolate Chip, and Cookies and Cream for Natsu. Enjoy, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am!" cheered Natsu.

"Here's the money," said Lucy, sliding three dollar bills across the counter.

"Normally, that would be ten dollars," said Gray's mom, taking the money and putting it in the cash register. She shook her head. "Honestly, you guys take advantage of that discount too much."

"That's because your ice cream is so good!" said Natsu around a mouthful of Mint Chocolate Chip.

"Natsu, at least wait until we're sitting down," sighed Lucy.

"But you were taking forever," he whined childishly.

"You know what? Never mind. Where do you want to sit today?"

"Let's sit outside!" he said, moving towards the door.

"All right. See you later, Mrs. Fullbuster."

"Bye, kids! You can just leave the dishes out there. I'll have Gray pick them up later."

"Okay," said Lucy, waving as they walked out the door.

"Yes! We're giving the ice bastard more work!" Natsu said.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "So, what are we going to do at Erza's?

Natsu shrugged. "I don't know. Probably watch some movies or something. I'm supposed to bring a couple of snacks. I'm thinking Salsa Verde Doritos, what about you?"

"I don't get how you eat those things," Lucy shuddered. "They make my mouth burn."

"That's' the best part!" Natsu exclaimed. "What would you suggest?"

"Popcorn and regular potato chips, for starters. Maybe cookies, too. I'll make some, if you want," she offered.

"Sweet! I love your cookies!"

Lucy blushed.

"Okay. So, I'll bring Doritos and potato chips, and you can make cookies and popcorn!"

"Okay," said Lucy.

Natsu finished his ice cream. He eyed Lucy's which she had only half finished. "Are you going to finish that?"

"Of course!"

Ten minutes later, they were in Natsu's truck, driving home again.

He parked in his driveway, and turned to Lucy. "Are you _sure _you don't want me to Google it?"

"Yeah," she said nodding. "You wouldn't be able to find it anyway," she added under her breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Natsu, having heard what she said and feeling slightly insulted. "Are you implying that I'm stupid?"

Lucy's mind raced. _Should I tell him? I guess I don't have any reason not to… I don't have anything to lose… But our friendship! Oh, just get it over with, Lucy! _

She took a deep breath. "You wouldn't be able to find it because I wrote it!"

And with that, she exited the car and hurried to her house. She opened the door and ran inside, leaving a stunned Natsu sitting in the truck.

** A/N So, what did you think? I hope I did okay. ;) Please follow, favorite, and review. **

**About the brilliant idea that I had last time. I have a poll set up listing musicals. Like it says, PM me if you have any good musicals/plays that you think would be funny for the Fairy Tail gang to be in. *annoying voice that they always have for recorded voice mail* Have a nice day!**

**-animeawesomenesslover**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N You guys, I feel so stupid right now. You know how I said I had a poll on my page? Well, a couple days ago, I checked it, and NO ONE HAD VOTED. I was crushed… until I looked at the top of the page, and saw that I hadn't actually put it on my page. I had made it and everything, but it wasn't actually on my page. *facepalm* So, it really is on my page now. You should vote and stuff. Enjoy this new chapter, even if it is a little short. Or maybe really short. :P  
><strong>

Lucy slammed the front door, and ran as fast as she could to her bedroom. She closed the door, and slid down it into a sitting position.

_ I finally told him. I finally told Natsu I'm in love with him. I wonder if he picked up on it, or if he's too dense to realize it. _

She heard a scratching on her door, and she stood and opened it, admitting a little white dog. "Hi, Plue," she said, picking him up and petting him. He licked her face, causing her to giggle.

She walked over to her bed and threw herself on it, being careful not to hurt her precious little dog. "I finally told him, Plue. I hope this doesn't ruin our relationship."

He whined and licked her face again.

She lay there, staring at the ceiling, petting Plue, and thinking about Natsu. Laughing at memories of childhood play dates. Giggling at memories of school days with him. Smiling at memories of when he had comforted her when her younger sister, Michelle, had died.

After an undefined amount of time, she glanced at the clock. It said four fifteen. "I should probably start those cookies if I want them to be done in time for Natsu picking me up." She frowned. "I hope it won't be too awkward. Maybe I should call Levy for a ride…"

She sat up and set Plue down on the bed next to her. She stretched for a minute. Then she stood.

She walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Her mom, Layla, was there. "Hi, Lucy! How was your day? Did you actually use that monologue you wrote?" She smiled mischievously.

Lucy's mom had been in on the plan from the beginning. She'd known that Lucy had a crush on Natsu for years. Of course. News flash: Mothers notice that kind of thing.

"Yeah, I did. And he, being the idiot he is, didn't pick up on it. At least, I'm pretty sure he didn't. So, when we pulled into his driveway, I told him. Then I left him there. I'm afraid I might have ruined our relationship," Lucy admitted.

"Oh, Lucy," said Layla, giving her daughter a hug. "I'm sure he'll return your feelings. Grandine says you're all he talks about at home.

Lucy sighed. "Well, we'll see, I guess. You know we're sleeping over at Erza's tonight, right?"

Layla nodded.

"He's supposed to give me a ride there. If that's not awkward, I don't know what is." Lucy slumped against the counter.

"I'm sorry, honey," her mother sympathized.

"I told him I'd make cookies, so that's why I'm down here."

"I'll help you. We can make my famous chocolate chip cookies!" Layla said excitedly.

"Okay. Thanks, Mom!"

Thirty minutes and two flour fights later, both of them looked as pale as ghosts, but the cookie dough was finally made.

"I'll put them in the oven and clean up here, okay? You go do homework or something. You must have something."

"Kay. See you later, Mom." Lucy walked out of the kitchen and to her bedroom.

She didn't have a lot of homework, so she decided to pull it out and finish it before she took a shower. A few math problems, a grammar worksheet for English, and a two page essay comparing and contrasting Ancient Greece and Ancient Rome.

She finished pretty quickly.

Then she glanced at the clock. Ten after five. _I've got time for a shower. I need one, anyways._

So she walked over to her closet and pulled out a fresh set of clothes, setting them out on her bed.

Then she went into her bathroom, the one connected to her room, undressed, and got in the shower.

She took her time, enjoying the soothing water for as long as possible. Then she got out and dried herself off. Holding a towel around, she stepped out of the bathroom.

And, to her surprise, there was someone in her room waiting for her.

**A/N So? Was it interesting enough? Did I end it horribly? ;) Bet you can't guess who it was... Please review! Speaking of which, big thanks to the five of you who reviewed the last chapter: The one who writes the ones, obsessedwithnalu, Lillia Enchanted, TandK4ever, and Jake. You guys were amazing! Thank you for making me feel as high as the sky! There are 11 reviews, 10 favorites, and 9 follows... Did you guys plan that? Also, does anyone else find it weird that there are currently 10 favorites, and only 9 follows? *shrug* Not that I'm complaining, of course. I like being a favorite of people! :D But I also like stalkers. But only in fanfiction, not in real life. Cause that's just weird. And this is longer than I meant it to be. Oh well. XD See you guys next time!  
><strong>

** -animeawesomenesslover**

**PS I forgot earlier, but I was wondering what they should do at the party. Like, should they play games? Watch movies? Karaoke? Eat potatoes? Plan the assassination of the president? PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So, here's the next chapter, guys! Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last one! XD;FlamingxKeys'DX, justanotherdreamgirl, obsessedwithnalu, Lillia Enchanted, TandK4ever, Gummybearkiller (Great name, by the way), and Anime anonomous. You guys are great! Also thank you for your brilliant ideas and thoughts! Please give me more… I've kind of hit a road block. I have enough magical ideas for maybe one chapter, but after that, I got nothin'. Also, Lillia Enchanted? Are you serious about the planning assassination thing? Because I really could… ;) I hope you guys enjoy the next few minutes! Sorry if it's a little short. :'(  
><strong>

Previously

_She got out and dried herself off. Holding a towel around, she stepped out of the bathroom._

_And, to her surprise, there was someone in her room waiting for her._

"Hi, Lucy," said the person.

"Mom! A little privacy?!" **(HA! PSYCH! I got you, didn't I? XD)**

"Dear, I've seen you naked plenty of times."

"Still! You could've knocked!"

"Well, I just figured you would want to know that Natsu's downstairs. You might want to get down there fast. I left him alone with the cookies."

"You did WHAT?!" Lucy yelled.

Thirty seconds later, she was fully dressed and running down the stairs. She flew into the kitchen at full speed… and banged into something, hard.

Her head was rattled, and she felt dizzy for a moment. She grabbed what she had run into to steady herself.

It grabbed her waist, helping her.

She froze. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw a red shirt with a dragon on it. Glancing up, the pair of eyes that met hers were the onyx ones whose gaze made her melt.

"Whoa, where's the fire, Luce?" Natsu asked, grinning at her.

Lucy's face burned. _Holy crap! I'm in the kitchen with Natsu, alone, and we're hugging like we're a couple! _She was freaking out. And then another thought occurred to her. _Oh no. What if Mom sees this?!_

She quickly broke the awkward embrace and moved to the other side of the kitchen. "I-I'm s-sorry," she stammered. "I- I didn't mean for- My mom told me you were alone with the cookies, and I thought-" She stopped abruptly.

"You thought what?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

"I thought you were going to eat them all!" she blurted. "And we kind of need these for the sleep over!"

Natsu laughed. "No, I have no desire to be killed," he said. "I know what you would do. I'm not _that _stupid."

She blushed. "Well, anyways, let's go! We don't want to be late. But I have to put the cookies on a plate first…" She searched for a plate in the cupboard, found one, and started loading it with cookies.

_Maybe he really _was _too dense to pick up on the hint I gave him… Or maybe he figures if he ignores it, it'll go away. Either way, he obviously doesn't like me in that way. _She suppressed a sigh. _What was I expecting? This is _Natsu, _for crying out loud! At lease we're still friends, right? I can handle that, I guess. _She frowned. _I hope._

"All right, Lucy! Let's get going!" said Natsu. "You're done, right?"

She glanced up. "Yeah. I'll just grab a few more, to make sure, and we'll be on our merry way." She proceeded to add another couple of cookies to the plate. She picked it up carefully, balancing the mountain of chocolaty **(Does that look right to you? The spellcheck says it's right, but it doesn't look right to me… But, then again, tongue, knight, align, genii (the plural for genius), and monologue don't look right to me either… *shrug* Don't mind me. I'm just interrupting sentences. XD) **goodness on it.

"Awesome!" Natsu cheered. And they walked out the door.

"Have fun, kids! Don't do anything stupid!" called Layla from the hallway.

"We won't!" said Natsu. "See you later, Mrs. Heartfilia!"

She sighed. "For the last time, Natsu, my name is _Layla. _Mrs. Heartfilia is my mother. I'm too young to be called Mrs. Heartfilia." She spit out the last words distastefully.

"Sorry, Layla," said Natsu, cowering in the doorway. "Please don't hurt me…"

Lucy sighed and shook her head. "You're pathetic. You know that, right?"

"Hey!" he said indignantly. "I resent that!"

"Well, you are!"

Natsu pouted. "You're so mean, Lucy…"

Layla giggled. "You guys are so cute!"

Lucy's face turned bright red. "A-anyways, bye Mom! We have to go now." She grabbed Natsu's arm, and, still being careful not to spill cookies everywhere, steered him out the door.

"Bye, Layla!"

"Try not to kill anyone with that crazy driving, Natsu!"

"I won't! Probably…"

Then they were gone, leaving Layla alone in the kitchen. She grabbed one of the cookies and glanced at the camera that she had been hiding behind her back. "That was one heck of a picture!" She grinned evilly. "Another one for the scrapbook. I'd better call Grandine. She'll want to see this." She took a bite of the cookie. "Dang, that's pretty good! Now, if I can just get rid of the problem I have about talking to myself…" **(TRUE THAT! I talk to myself a lot, too…)**

**A/N So, did I get you? XD To pre-empt your questions, Natsu will explain, probably in the next chapter. Anyways, please review, because you guys are what keep me going. Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N Again, thank you everyone for the lovely reviews! I really enjoy what you say, because it makes me feel really good! It's a very enjoyable feeling! I also appreciate all the ideas that you guys gave me, because they really did help! So, here is this round of answers to the reviews:**

** To Lillia Enchanted: That's actually a pretty genius idea… Thank you! I may or may not steal those. Of course, I would probably put you in the author's note as the brain child. Probably. **

** To TandK4ever: I know what you mean. Gollum is really annoyingly prominent in my thoughts, as well. o_O It's horrible. **

** To TheVampireDragon: I looked it up online, and apparently it is correct either way. It can be spelled **_**both ways. **_**o_O What the heck.**

** Also, thanks to Black Wolf XIII and Lucy Queen of the Stars. I appreciated your comments as well! I just can't really respond with anything other than thank you! So, thank you!**

** Here's the next chapter, and I'm sorry it took longer than normal. A lot of things happened, like people getting sick, and garbage cans, and annoying younger siblings, and more garbage cans, and… Anyways, sorry! I really hope you enjoy it!**

_Previously_

_ Then they were gone, leaving Layla alone in the kitchen. She grabbed one of the cookies and glanced at the camera that she had been hiding behind her back. "That was one heck of a picture!" She grinned evilly. "Another one for the scrapbook. I'd better call Grandine. She'll want to see this." She took a bite of the cookie. "Dang, that's pretty good! Now, if I can just get rid of the problem I have about talking to myself…" _**(Dang, that's a really long previous thing… o_O)**

Natsu opened the passenger door and held it open for Lucy. She hopped in and he closed it. As he got in the driver's seat and started the car, Lucy stared at him. He glanced at her as he was backing up and noticed.

"What? Why are you staring at me?"

"Since when are you such a gentleman? You've been nicer to me today than I've ever seen you," she said suspiciously.

"Earlier, you bought me ice cream. Of course I'm going to be nice to you. And now you're holding my cookies! You think I want you to drop them?"

"Touche," Lucy said. "I guess I see your point." She turned back toward the road.

Unbeknownst **(I love that word!) **to her, Natsu wiped some sweat off his forehead and thought, _That was a close one! She almost figured it out… Well, we'll see what happens later! _He contented himself, thinking of his plans for the sleepover.

Suddenly, Lucy cried out, "Dang it!"

"What's wrong?!" Natsu asked, worried.

Lucy sighed. "Oh, I was so busy with the cookies and with homework that I forgot to bring popcorn. Oh well." She mentally kicked herself.

There was a strange noise from the driver's seat. She glanced over and saw Natsu smirking, and trying really hard to muffle his chuckles. "All right, what's so funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Why don't you look in those bags at your feet?"

Lucy glanced down and saw that there were, indeed, two bags at her feet. She picked up one, setting the cookies carefully on the seat in between her and Natsu. He grabbed one and took a bite. "Mmmm, these are really good, Lucy!"

"Natsu!" Lucy glared at him. He grinned at her with a mouthful of cookie, and she rolled her eyes.

Sifting through the first bag's contents, she rolled her eyes again. "You bought _three_ bags of Salsa Verde Doritos? Really?"

He grinned again. "Of course! If I buy any, I have to buy a lot!"

Lucy shook her head. "Well, at least you bought three bags of potato chips. Original, Barbecue, and…" She raised her eyebrows. "Sour Cream and Onion. Interesting third choice."

Natsu shrugged. "I texted Erza, and she said that they're Jellal's favorites."

"All right," Lucy said, also shrugging.

"Now look in the other bag," he said, finishing his cookie and licking the crumbs off his fingers.

She replaced the first bag at her feet and took hold of the second one. "These are boxes, right?"

"Yeah. Before you look in the bag, you have to guess what it is." He smiled mischievously.

"Ummm…" Lucy thought hard. "Ice cream?"

"No, Lucy. The ice bastards in charge of ice cream. Duh."

"Well, fine." She stuck her tongue out at him. "I guessed. Can I look now?"

"Go for it."

She took the first box out and set the bag down. It was white with no markings of any kind on it. She opened it, and found a cake with strawberries on top. She looked at Natsu, a knowing smile on her face. 'Erza's request, right?"

Natsu shuddered. "More like _order_. She told me if I didn't bring her some strawberry cake, she would torture me all night, then murder me in my sleep."

"So you brought a strawberry cake," she grinned.

"So I brought a strawberry cake," he agreed, shuddering again.

Then she pulled out the other box from the bag. It was popcorn.

Natsu grinned. "I figured you'd forget. And if you didn't, then I could save it for next time."

Lucy grinned. "You're a genius, Natsu."

"Why, yes. Yes I am." He grinned wider. "But thank you for noticing."

"Anytime," she said rolling her eyes.

They sat there for a few seconds, until a thought occurred to Lucy.

"Hey, Natsu?" she said.

"Yeah, Luce?"

"Why…" She bit her lip. _How to phrase this without sounding awkward?_

"Why… What?" Natsu prompted.

"Why were you in the kitchen? Normally you just come in through my window, with no regard for my personal space. Instead, my mom came up to get me."

_Crap. She's getting close… _Natsu thought."Oh, that? I just wanted to smell the cookies better!"

Lucy sweatdropped. "Really? That's the only reason? I thought you were trying to be nice or something. Of course, I forgot who I was dealing with."

_At least she seemed to be thrown off the trail by that. Hopefully I can buy enough time until the plan starts working!_

"Hey! I resent that! I'm always nice!"

Lucy guffawed. **(That's a fun word, too!) **"You're too stupid to be nice."

"What?! You did _not _just say that!" he said indignantly.

"Well, I kind of did. What are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm going to… Eat another of your cookies!"

"What?! No!" Lucy tried to get away from him, but Natsu got one before she could get it. Somehow, he managed to reach over, grab a cookie, and start eating it while laughing _without_ crashing and/or killing anyone.

"Ha ha! I win! Another point for Team Natsu! That's ninety-three to eighty-five!" Natsu yelled.

"You are so not ninety-three! Last I checked, you were, like, seventy-two! And _I _was ninety-three!"

"Details, schmetails," **(-Another wonderful word!)** Natsu said, waving a hand in dismissal.

An angry tick stood out on Lucy's forehead. "Natsu!"

He looked at her innocently. "What? Did I do something?"

"Ugh!" Lucy huffed. "You're so annoying!"

"I try, Lucy. I try."

Then they pulled into the driveway of Erza's house. "Let's see…" said Natsu, glancing around. "There's Jellal's car, Levy's car, Gajeel's motorcycle, and Juvia's bike. The stripper's not here, then," he said grinning. "I get to rub it in that I was here first!" He pumped his fist in the air.

"But, Natsu, we weren't here first," Lucy sweatdropped.

"Quit raining on my party, Lucy! "

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Natsu," she laughed. She handed him the bags and grabbed her cookies. Then she got out of the car. Natsu got out, too, locking the doors.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready," said Lucy, walking up to the door and knocking.

**A/N So, please leave a review and stuff. Magical purple winged ponies forever! And don't forget your umbrella! Peace off! **

**-animeawesomenesslover**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey, guys! I am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I really did mean to, but I had major writer's block for this chapter… Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I am eternally grateful for every single one of you! Here is this round of responses.**

**To Fowy Pup: Thank you! I hope you like how I incorporated your Nutella into this chapter… ;D**

**To Cana-ann: I know. That's one of the things I really need to work on. I've been trying, but it's not very easy for me. I hope this chapter is better. Thank you for your kind words.**

**To IrisRaylene: Thank you so much! I love it when I make other people smile! It makes **_**me **_**feel all fluffy inside! **

**To TandK4ever: I do try to make things interesting for you guys! I'm glad you appreciate it! :D**

**To Lucy Queen of the Stars: Really? It's my fav too! A lot of people think I'm crazy because of it, but I love those things! **

**To The one who writes the ones: Honestly, I couldn't have put it better myself. Maybe I should just have you narrate the end of the chapter every time… ;)**

**To Codename Jellybean: Thanks! I really like your name. It made me laugh. XD**

**To everyone else who reviewed, (Jake, fairytailfan4eva, obsessedwithnalu, and Sweet-icy), thank you for all your kind words! I am extremely grateful for all of you! I love you guys!**

**So, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it!**

_Previously_

_"Ready?" he asked._

_"Ready," said Lucy, walking up to the door and knocking._

Erza opened the door. "Hello Natsu, Lucy," she said, nodding to each of them in turn. She stepped aside. "Come in. We're just getting started."

"Started on what?" asked Lucy, stepping into the house with Natsu right behind her.

"Some games."

"Okay. Games are good. What kind of games?" Natsu asked as they walked down the hall.

"Actually, we were deciding that before you showed up. Jellal wants to play Apples to Apples, Levy wants to play Truth or Dare, Gajeel wants to play Curses, and Juvia wants to play the King Game." She sighed. "I have no opinion on the matter. So you two and Gray better make a decision."

"Yes ma'am!" Lucy and Natsu answered together.

"Natsu."

"Yes, Erza?" he asked, his voice trembling a little.

She turned to him, and Lucy swore her eyes were glowing. "Did you bring my strawberry cake?"

"Yes! I did! It's right here!" He pulled the box out of his bag and held it in front of him like a shield. "Please don't hurt me!"

She grabbed it and pranced down the hallway. "Cake~"

Natsu sighed in relief. "That was… terrifying."

Lucy sweatdropped. "You guys are ridiculous."

"But you know you love us!" He grinned.

She smiled softly. "Yeah. I do."

They stepped out of the hall and in to Erza's large TV room. She had a huge flatscreen TV on one wall, along with some shelves full of movies. The walls were painted a deep blue.

In the center of the room, three couches were pulled into a rough circle, with two armchairs completing it. There was a table in the center of the couches. Erza had her box of cake on it, and was already happily eating it.

Jellal was sitting in one armchair, and Erza was sitting in the other.

Gajeel and Levy had claimed one couch, and his arm was on her head. Her arms were folded, and she looked rather annoyed. He, of course, had a grin on his face.

Juvia had claimed another couch, and had her legs resting on it. "This seat is for Gray-sama!" she declared as Natsu and Lucy entered.

Natsu grinned at Lucy. "I guess that leaves the last couch for us."

She blushed. "Yeah. I guess it does."

Inwardly, Natsu was thinking, _Step one: Complete. Thank goodness!_

They sat down on the last couch. Natsu put his arm on the back, and Lucy blushed. His fingers, whether on accident or on purpose, were just barely touching her hair.

"So… What do we want to do? Did you four make a decision yet?" Erza asked.

There was a knock on the door before anyone answered. "That should be Gray," Jellal said. Erza started standing to open the door.

Before she was even halfway up, Juvia was down the hall, saying, "I'll open the door for my beloved Gray-sama!"

They heard the sound of the door opening, then a sigh of disappointment. "It's not my Gray-sama…" She walked back into the room.

"Who was it?" asked Levy. Gajeel's arm was still on her head, but she had started to ignore it.

"There was no one there. Juvia only found this jar." She held up a jar of Nutella. It had a big red bow wrapped around it, but no name to identify where it had come from.

"I love Nutella!" Lucy said excitedly.

Natsu facepalmed inside. _I knew I forgot something! Note to self: Thank Mom later._

Juvia set the jar on the table and sat on her couch, looking depressed.

"What are we going to do?" Lucy asked. "We have lots of time, so we don't have to only play one game."

"Well, we're going to play games first, as you obviously know," Erza answered. "Then we can either watch a movie or do karaoke."

There was another knock on the door, and Juvia shot down the hall a second time. She opened the door and sighed again. "Erza! There is a man with pizza here!"

"Oh! Okay." Erza stood and pulled some money out of her pocket. She went down the hall and came back a few minutes later with four steaming pizza boxes and a very depressed Juvia. They sat down and Erza set the pizzas on the table.

Natsu immediately started opening them. "Pepperoni… Cheese… Ham and pineapple… Fire chicken! Yes! Erza, I love you!" He grabbed the last pizza and set it on his lap, eating directly from the box. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Natsu, it's spicy chicken pizza. It's not called fire chicken," Lucy said. _How is it that I'm in love with this idiot?!_

He shrugged and continued eating.

Everyone else shook their heads and reached for their own slices. Gajeel and Jellal took pepperoni, Levy and Lucy took the cheese, and Erza took some ham and pineapple. Juvia was still mourning over the fact that her 'precious Gray-sama' was still not there, and so she didn't take any.

A few minutes, some pizza slices, and a heated argument later, they still hadn't decided what game to play. Erza looked ready to murder someone, and it took all of Jellal's coaxing to calm her down.

Then there was another knock on the door, and Juvia was up and running. She opened the door and squealed. "Gray-sama!"

"Hi, Juv- Oof!"

"Gray-sama, Juvia missed you!"

"Juvia… Let go… of my neck. Can't… breathe…"

"Oh!" she exclaimed, letting go.

Gray took a few deep breaths and shook his head. "Hi, Juvia." He crossed into the house.

Juvia grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall. "This is our couch!" she said, proudly showing him how she had saved it.

"Okay. In a minute. Hey, flamehead."

"What do you want, ice freak?" Natsu said, looking up from his last slice of pizza.

"Come help me bring the ice cream in."

Natsu groaned. "Why can't Jellal do it?  
>"Just come on." Lucy grab bed Natsu's empty box just before Gray took hold of his arm and dragged him out.<p>

Outside, Gray turned to Natsu. "Are you really going through with this?"

Natsu nodded. "I really am."

"All right. I just wanted to make sure."

"They walked over to his car, and Gray opened the trunk. There were three bags. Gray took two, and Natsu took the other one.

They carried them in. "Erza, where should we put these?" Gray asked.

"The kitchen's that way, remember? Just put them in the freezer. We'll eat them later."

"Okay."

"Hey, stripper."

"What, squinty eyes?"

"I bet I can beat you to the kitchen."

"You're on!" Gray said, as his shirt mysteriously disappeared.

There was a stampede as they ran toward the kitchen. Everyone else sweatdropped.

Lucy sighed. "They're ridiculous."

Suddenly, there was a loud crash. Natsu and Gray's voices were heard.

Natsu: "Crap!"

Gray: "Erza's gonna kill us!"

Natsu: "Maybe we can put it back together!"

Gray: "You idiot! It's in a million pieces!"

Natsu: "Well, I'm sorry! I just don't want to die! Not today!"

Erza stood. Several angry ticks were on her forehead, and there was murder in her eyes. Everyone else gulped. _I hope they survive this, _Lucy thought apprehensively.

**A/N Sooooo? What did you think? Leave me a review! They are honestly what keep me going! Tell me what game you think they should play! Because I can't decide… I'd promise to update sooner, but… I can't. :'(**

**Remember kids, don't eat red berries in the wild! They're probably poisonous! **

**Oh yeah, and before I forget, there's a poll on my profile that I would like you to vote on! I want to know which gender you guys think I am. There's no particular reason for it, I just want to know. :) So, yeah, you should vote on that and stuff…**

**Don't forget to review! Later, people!**

**-animeawesomenesslover**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey, guys! I missed you! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I just didn't have any inspiration. But now I do. I even have an idea of what I want to do for the next chapter! So the next update should be a lot sooner. *Note: I make no promises.**

**And thanks to all of you who reviewed! Here's the acknowledgements:**

**To Fowy Pup: You're either his mom, or you could be Wendy. Or you could even be his dad. XD And I'm glad I made you happy. I appreciate your reviews a lot!**

**To Lucy Queen of the Stars: They are all very good questions. And most, if not all, will be answered eventually. Thanks for the review!**

**To Cana-ann: I'm glad I made you laugh! Making people laugh is what I live for! ;)**

**To everyone else, (Gravity-Chan, obsessedwithnalu, Sweet-icy, Kawaii-tamashi3, TandK4ever, fairytailfan43va, and Black Wolf XIII) thank you for reviewing! And thanks to those of you who told me what you wanted to see. You know who you are. You really do help me make these stories of mine better! I love you all very, very much!**

**And this story is now part of 2 communities! How awesome is that? They are: Random awesome fanfics, and Warning: Addicting NaLu Stories. Huge thanks to the people in charge of those who put this story in them! **

**And that's all! Enjoy the chapter!**

_Previously_

_Erza stood. Several angry ticks were on her forehead, and there was murder in her eyes. Everyone else gulped. __I hope they survive this, __Lucy thought apprehensively._

Everyone else stood carefully, trying to avoid drawing the angry Erza's attention. She stomped toward the kitchen, and the rest followed at a relatively safe distance.

Walking around the corner, the group saw Natsu and Gray still arguing over the shattered pieces of what used to be a small figurine of a suit of armor. The ice cream was lying forgotten on the floor.

The figuring was very intricate, to the point of its chain mail almost having individual links. Its helmet had a red feather on it. It used to be about eight inches tall. It even had a few scratches on it, as if it had actually been used in battle.

"Natsu… Gray…" Erza said, in a dangerous voice that would freeze even the hottest of flames.

Both of them turned to her, terrified, and said, "Aye, sir!"

"What happened here?"

"Well, flame head here bumped into your wall-" Gray started.

"I did not!" Natsu interrupted. "It was freeze face's fault!"

"Oh yeah? You wanna go, pinky?"

"Bring it on, ice princess!"

They started punching each other and creating even more of a mess.

Erza's eyes flashed. She stomped over and grabbed both boys by the back of their shirts. "That was the figurine Jellal gave me when we first started dating!"

Natsu and Gray looked at each other in panic.

"Oh crap," Natsu said.

"We are so dead," said Gray.

Jellal gulped and took a deep breath. Stepping over the pieces of the figurine, he made his way to Erza and the unfortunate troublemakers. "Now Erza, I'm sure they didn't mean to do it. Why don't we all calm down and-"

"No, these two deserve to be punished," Erza interrupted angrily.

Jellal flinched. "O-okay," he said, backing away slowly. "How about we all go into the other room?" he said to the rest of the group. The all agreed, and beat a hasty retreat.

Lucy winced at the painful-sounding smacks, and the screams that followed. _I hope Natsu survives. I'm not sure I could live without him…_

Juvia sniffed worriedly. "Juvia hopes her Gray-sama will be all right! But Juvia is too cowardly to challenge Erza.." She poked her fingers together dejectedly.

Gajeel shook his head. "Idiots. They should know better than to make Erza mad."

"Well, they didn't mean to," said Levy, looking towards the kitchen and sighing.

"At least it's entertaining to watch," laughed Gajeel.

"Gajeel!" exclaimed Levy, shoving his side. He didn't move at all, even though she put all her weight into it. Lucy had to laugh at her efforts. "You know how it feels to get beaten up by Erza! Have some sympathy!"

"Sympathy? For those two idiots? Give me a break, shrimp. They're too stupid for me to sympathise with them." He rolled his eyes to emphasize his point.

"Please, Erza! Stop!" Natsu screamed.

"Have mercy! We didn't mean to break you figurine!" shouted Gray.

"You two are going to pay!" yelled Erza.

Then the two boys started screaming louder.

"Well, let's decide what to do next," said Jellal over the screams. "Because this could be a while."

"I vote we play Curses first," said Gajeel.

"But, Gajeel-" Levy started unhappily.

He cut her off. "We can always play another game later.

She sighed. "I guess."

"All in favor, say aye."

"Aye," everyone said, with varying degrees of enthusiasm.

Gajeel grabbed the game box off the floor and placed it on the table. "Do I need to tell you guys the rules? Has anyone not played Curses before?"

Juvia raised her hand. "Juvia has never played this game before."

"Neither have I," admitted Lucy.

Gajeel sighed. "You haven't lived if you've never played Curses. I only want to explain this once, so Jellal, go get Erza and the idiots."

Jellal's eyes widened. "Why do I have to do it?"

"Because you're Erza's boyfriend," Levy said. "You're the logical choice to calm her down."

"But… Well… I," Jellal sputtered.

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" said Lucy, standing. She walked over to the kitchen. She winced as she saw Erza crack Natsu over the head with a lead bar she had picked up somewhere.

"Erza?" she said, a little intimidated.

Erza's wild, angry gaze turned on Lucy. "What?" the red head asked.

Lucy took a step back. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. _"Well, we just decided what game we were playing."

"Oh really?" Erza said, dropping the bar. It landed on Natsu's head. He whimpered, and Lucy sent a worried glance his way. "What game is it?"

"We're playing Curses first."

"Well," Erza said. "The three of us might have to sit this one out. I'm not sure they've learned their lesson." She gestured to the boys lying prone on the floor. They were covered in scratches, bumps, and bruises. Natsu had a black eye, and Gray had a bloody nose. They looked horrible.

"It looks like they have to me," Lucy said carefully.

"I don't know…" Erza said, looking them over doubtfully.

Lucy decided to be blunt. "If you hit them anymore, they might die."

Erza waved a hand dismissively. "These two have survived worse than this." She grabbed them both by their collars. The both grunted in pain. "Right?" she said.

"Erza, your strawberry cake is sitting out on its own," Lucy said, playing her trump card.

"My strawberry cake!" Erza said, dropping both boys and running out of the room. The two landed with more grunts of pain.

Lucy knelt down next to them. "Are you guys okay?" she asked worriedly.

The two got on their hands and knees in a worshipping position. "Thank you for saving our lives!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "That's a yes. Seriously, though. We'll have to put Curses on hold for first aid."

Juvia popped her head around the corner. She glared at Lucy. "Love rival! I will take care of my Gray-sama's wounds!" Lucy sweatdropped.

Juvia grabbed Gray's arm and pulled him to his feet. "Ow! Juvia-" She dragged him out of the room to an unknown location, with him protesting the whole way.

Lucy shook her head and pulled Natsu into a sitting position carefully. She turned and pulled the First Aid kit out of a cupboard behind her and opened it as Natsu pulled his shirt off. They had done it often enough that they both knew the drill.

Lucy grabbed the rubbing alcohol and poured a little on a few cotton swabs. She dabbed at the more serioius cuts. Natsu winced and growled softly. "I'm sorry," Lucy apologized. "We can't let them get infected."

"I know. It just stings." Natsu shook his head. "That woman is crazy."

"She is a little scary." Lucy nodded her head in agreement as she rummaged through the First Aid kit. "Got it!" she crowed triumphantly as she held up the bandages. She went to work on the cuts.

"Thanks again for saving my life," Natsu said, smiling at Lucy.

She blushed and hurried looked at her work. _Lucy, calm down! It's just a smile of gratitude! _"I didn't do much," she said aloud.

"But you did," said Natsu earnestly.

Lucy waved one hand dismissively. "No, I-"

Natsu grabbed her wrist, cutting her off midsentence. Lucy looked at him, dumbstruck. "Can't you just accept my thanks?" he asked, a little unhappily.

Lucy blushed harder. "Y-you're welcome," she stuttered.

He let go of her wrist. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Lucy shook her head, more to clear her thoughts that anything. "Now, sit still. I'm not done yet."

They finished in silence, each wrapped in their own thoughts.

Natsu sighed inwardly. _Why does she always downplay herself? She's amazing. Why can't she see that? _He shook his head a little. _At least Erza didn't ruin any of my plans. In fact, she might have helped them._

Lucy was sighing as well. _And it's moments like that that make me fall in love with him more. He can be so sweet and adorable sometimes… At least he doesn't appear to be hurt too badly._

"There," Lucy said, putting the finishing touches on the bandages. "All done." She smiled and started packing up.

"Thank you," Natsu said, standing and offering his hand to her.

"Oh, it was no-" She stopped. "I mean, you're welcome. " She took his hand.

"Natsu grinned at her. "You're starting to catch on." He pulled her up gently. Once she was up, he stared at her without letting go of her hand.

After a few moments of this, Lucy blushed. "Natsu?"

"Yes?" he asked, breaking out of his trance.

"You can let go of my hand now."

"What?" He glanced down and noticed that he was, in fact, still holding her hand. "Oh!" He released it. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Lucy smiled. "I just have to put the First Aid kit away." She bent down and picked the kit up. As she turned to put in back in the cupboard, her mind raced. _What the heck was that about? What was that look for? Was it…_ She shook her head. _Never mind. It was nothing. It must've been nothing._

She turned back to Natsu. "Well, we should probably get back to the others."

"All right. Did I hear something about Curses?" he asked excitedly.

Lucy nodded, smiling at his enthusiasm.

"Yes! I'm gonna whup the ice punk's butt!"

**A/N All right. Next chapter, we're going to play Curses. Leave a review telling me what you want after that. Do we want to play another of the games I mentioned earlier? They were Apples to Apples, Truth or Dare, and the King game. If you haven't heard of any of them, it doesn't matter. Just tell me which one you think sounds the most interesting. At least, if you want to play another game next. Do we want to do karaoke? If so, you are welcome to leave requests of the songs you want them to sing. I'd like to keep swearing to a minimum, if possible. My mom might be reading this. :l Or we could watch a movie. But that doesn't sound too exciting… **

**So yeah. Leave a review telling me what you want to happen next. Or you could just leave a random review that has nothing to do with anything. I'd be fine with that… ;) Mostly, just leave a review! **

**Hope your summers are as golden as the ticket that Charlie found! (If you get that reference, you're awesome! XD) Please don't get run over by milk trucks. Or ice cream trucks. Or any kind of dairy trucks at all. **

**-animeawesomenesslover**


	8. Sad AN

**Hey, guys! This is animeawesomenesslover! I apologize to those of you who thought this was an update so very, very much. I know it's been way too long since I actually updated. But I've caught that dreaded disease. You know the one I'm talking about: Writer's Block. :P I know it's horrible. It's even worse because I have a basic idea, and in some cases more than a basic idea, of where I want both of my stories to go, but I just can't seem to get any of the characters to help me get there. They just refuse to do anything with me. I'll sit staring at a blank Word document, type a sentence, reread it 12 times, decide I don't like it, erase it, stare a little more, hesitantly type a paragraph, then erase it all without reading it. It's just… bad. And it's not just my Fanfiction stories. I haven't been able to write a word since June. **

**So! That brings me to the reason I put this in. PLEASE SEND ME REQUESTS! They don't have to be Fairy Tail. If you look at my profile, you'll see what I've watched, and if you name a book, I've probably read it. Unless it has vampires… I have a bit of an aversion to vampires. Not that they're bad, but I like to keep my thoughts PG. And vampires… are rarely PG. And I know that it's breaking an unwritten rule to have, like, twenty stories going on at a time, but I'm hoping that new stories will help me break the curse of Writer's Block. So send me requests for one-shots, or even ongoing stories, and I'll do the best I can. Here's hoping this helps! **

**Also, **_**PLEASE DON'T REVIEW THIS AN**_**. I'm planning on erasing it as soon as I can get a chapter to put here. **_**SO JUST SEND ME A PM**_**. This is the only time I will ask you not to review, so I'm hoping that all of you read this. **

**And I apologize once again to you guys that thought this was an update! :'( I wish it was too! **

**P.S. Please actually send me requests. As many of you as possible. Even if it's ridiculously vague. That means that it won't necessarily be what you wanted, but it will be something at least. Also, review the actual chapters! Every time I get on FF, I look forward to seeing if anyone else has left a review for one of my stories. I'm still getting reviews for a one-shot that I posted in January, and I just have to smile and hug myself when I read them. So please review the actual chapters!**

**This is animeawesomenesslover, the lame person with Writer's Block who hasn't updated either of her stories in two and a half months, sighing as she signs off. **


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey, guys! I'm back! I know it's been **_**waaaaaaay**_ **too long (Almost six months… I was counting…), but I finally finished this chapter. And I decided not to get rid of the previous Author's Note chapter thing, because... I don't know. It's too much work. But back to the chapter. I didn't realize that it would take so much effort… But it's up. I don't really like it all that much, but that's okay. It's here, at least, right? So here's hoping you enjoy it! Here's some responses to the reviews. But before that, thanks for all of the advice and good feelings you guys gave me when I told you that I had writer's block! I really appreciated it! So, thanks to all of you who reviewed! You made me feel really good. :3**

**To DemigodOnFire: Thank you so much! Your review is in all caps, which tells me that either your computer is broken, or you really do like this story. I totally ship all of these couples way too much, which is not necessarily a good thing… So thanks for the review! Hope you like this next chapter!**

**To Sweet-icy: Thanks for your input! I appreciate it a lot! I'll definitely take it into account when writing the next chapter! In fact, as I will mention after all the reviews, I'm going to put a poll on my page to see what they should do next, so check that out and vote, kay? ;)**

**To Lucy Queen of the Stars: I appreciate the input! And, as I will mention later on, after the responses, I'm going to put a poll on my page to see what they should do next, so check that out. Thanks again!**

**To Black Wolf XIII: Thanks. I do appreciate it. :)**

**To Nutsie Dreamer: We can do both, if you want. It would be fun to try it! But, as I'm going to mention later, I put a poll up on my page, so go and vote there to tell me what the next chapter should be.**

**To dragon-slayer45: I know. It's ridiculous. "-.- But she will catch on eventually! Most likely… Thanks for the review! **

**To Guest: Thanks so much! :3**

**To Cana-ann: Big thumbs up for being the only one to comment on the farewell A/N last time! You're awesome! I know you're curious about Natsu's plan. :3 You're supposed to be! ;) And Curses is an interesting game, but I'm not going to explain it, because Gajeel will do that for me shortly. Hope you like the chapter! **

**To AJz3: I'll take that into account, but I feel like that may be a bad idea, because it appears to be quite similar to Curses, and that would seem a little too… I don't know… Repetitive? But thanks for the review!**

**To FanFictionLeon: I know that it sucks! But it looks like I'm a little better now. Thanks for the encouragement. It helped a lot!**

**And thanks to all of you who reviewed the Sad Author's Note! You really did help! I'm just not going to respond to you here. I might next chapter.**

**And that's everyone! I'll stop talking now, so enjoy the chapter!**

_Previously_

_"Yes! I'm gonna whup the ice punk's butt!"_

Natsu and Lucy reentered the room. Juvia and Gray had already returned from wherever they had gone, and Gray was bandaged quite nicely. Erza was happily eating her strawberry cake.

Gajeel scowled. "It took you long enough!"

"Yeah, Lu-chan," Levy said, grinning slyly at Lucy. "What were you guys doing in there that took you so long?"

Lucy blushed brightly. "N-nothing!"

Levy's grin grew wider. "Are you sure?"

"P-positive!" Lucy said, nodding her head frantically.

"All right," Levy said cheerfully, clearly not believing her.

Gray snorted in annoyment. "Look, can we just get this over with? I hate this game."

"Okay, people," said Gajeel, rubbing his hands together in a business-like manner. He pulled out a box. ( .  - **Link to picture of the game.**) "In the game of Curses, there are two types of cards." Out of the box came two decks of cards. "The yellow ones are Challenge cards, and the blue ones are Curse cards. On a person's turn, they draw a Challenge card first." He drew one to illustrate his point. "You have to do what the card says. For example, my card says 'Recite part of a nursery rhyme.' So I'm going to say that Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall. **(This is a nursery rhyme from America, as I am too lazy to find a Japanese one. So if you don't get it, then that's okay.)** Then I'm going to discard this Challenge card." He put it down next to the draw pile. "Now I'm going to draw a Curse card." He drew one. Reading it, he glanced around the circle. His eyes settled on Levy, and he grinned. "Here, shrimp."

"I am not a shrimp," she said, huffing annoyedly and snatching the card from him. She read it and glared at Gajeel. "You've got to be kidding me." He grinned back.

"What does it say?" Natsu asked, impatiently leaning forward.

Lucy smacked the back of his head. "She'll read it in a second!"

Natsu rubbed the part she hit. "Ow! You're mean, Lucy…"

Lucy glared at him and he fell silent.

Levy sighed. "It says 'You are Captain Hook. Speak like a grizzled old pirate.'" She glared at Gajeel. "I hate you, you scurvy dog."

Gajeel burst out laughing.

"Juvia is not sure she understands the point of this game," Juvia said, raising her hand.

"That's because I haven't gotten there yet," said Gajeel, wiping his tears of laughter away. He pulled a bell out of the box and placed it in the middle of the table. "Eventually, we're all going to have a lot of Curse cards. It's going to be hard to keep track of them all. So you have to pay attention to all the Curse cards, both yours and everyone else's, and if someone forgets to do one of theirs, you ring the bell. They turn the card that they missed face down. For example, if the shrimp here stops talking like a pirate at any time, I can ring the bell and call her on it." He turned Levy's Curse card face down. "Once you have three Curse cards turned over, you're out of the game. The rest of your cards, the ones that aren't turned over are given to the remaining players. The last player with less than three cards turned over wins." He turned Levy's card back over. "Now, I've just finished my turn. Play goes left, so it's shrimp's turn."

"Aye-aye, matey," She said, a little excited. She drew a Challenge card and read it. "'You are in prison. Tell everyone what you did to get there.'" She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again. "Well you see, mateys, there was this jewel. It was huge, as big as two of my fists!" She help up her fists to illustrate.

"Or one of mine," said Gajeel, smirking as he made a fist and placed it next to her two.

"Shut up, bilge rat," she said, barely glancing at him. "Anyways, so this jewel was on display, and I made a plan to take it for meself. It started off without a hitch. But, just after we pulled it off, my men abandoned me for the jewel. I was captured by the police." She sat back, satisfied.

Lucy applauded. "That was great, Levy!" she cheered.

Levy bowed. "Thank you, matey." She reached for a Curse card, drew one, and read it. Glancing at Gajeel, she grinned. "Here, you scurvy dog. It's payback time."

He read it and groaned. "'You are a chicken. Each time you speak, say 'bock bock' like a chicken.'"

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Good luck with that one, Metal Face!" Natsu said through his laughter.

"Shut up, Salamander." Glancing at Levy, Gajeel sighed and grudgingly added, "Bock bock."

This started a whole new round of laughing as Gajeel scowled. Once it had mostly died down, Lucy elbowed Natsu. "Natsu, it's your turn now."

"Yes!" Grinning, he reached for a Challenge card. "Explain the difference between Coke and Pepsi." He had a thoughtful look on his face for a minute.

"Hurry up, flame head! Your thinking face bugs me!" said Gray impatiently.

"Shut up, ice princess!" Natsu said angrily.

Gray smirked. "Make me, hothead!"

"Maybe I will, pervy stripper!" Natsu said.

He was halfway to his feet when Lucy caught his elbow. "Natsu, please just finish your turn!"

"But Lucy..." he said, turning to her and pouting.

"No buts! If we have to stop every two minutes because you and Gray are fighting, we'll never finish this game!"

Natsu sighed. "Fine." He plopped back down on the couch next to her and considered his card once more.

"That was for you too, Gray," Lucy said. "Just leave each other alone."

"I will if he will!" Natsu and Gray said in unison. Glaring at each other, they both opened their mouths to speak.

"What did I just say?" Lucy asked, sweatdropping.

Erza groaned. "Just shut up already, you two, and answer the girl's question!"

Both of the boys cowered. Natsu worked up the courage to speak first. "She asked us to not fight?" he said, like he was asking a question.

"Thank you." Lucy turned to Natsu. "Now can you please finish your turn?"

Natsu nodded. "Well, Coke seems to have more fire in it than Pepsi… And it tastes better too."

"Yeah, right," Gray scoffed. "That logic only makes sense to you, idiot. Besides, Pepsi is so much cooler." **(Pun intended.)**

"Oh yeah, ice brain?!"

"Stop fighting!" Lucy and Erza said at the same time, Lucy exasperated and Erza angry.

"Yes, ma'am!" they said, sweating in fear.

Natsu finally discarded his Challenge card and drew a Curse card. Grinning, he handed it to Gray.

"We all saw that coming," Jellal said dryly.

"'You can't bend your elbows,'" Gray read aloud. "Seriously, flame face?"

Natsu snickered. "What, stripper? Can't you take it?"

Gray straightened his arms. "Of course I can!"

"My Gray-sama can do anything," Juvia said with hearts in her eyes. Everyone else sweatdropped.

"My turn now, right?" Lucy said, reaching for a Challenge card. She read it and stared at it, slightly disbelieving. "Who came up with this?"

"What's it say, Luce?" Natsu asked impatiently. She handed it to him, shaking her head.

Natsu read the card and guffawed. "No way!" He started laughing. Like, seriously laughing. Like, holding-your-belly-because-it-hurts, are-completely-unable-to-breathe, rolling-on-the-floor, tear-streaking, hysterical laughter.

"Just tell us what it says, you idiot!" Gray yelled. Then he shrunk into the couch as Erza glared at him.

"It… It says…" Natsu said breathlessly. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself, then started to read aloud. "It says 'A giant frog is eating everyone. Demonstrate how you would call the police and convince them.'" Then he started laughing again.

Everyone else laughed a little, but they didn't really find it as funny as he seemed to.

After another minute of his laughter, Gray finally snapped. "Shut up already!"

Natsu chuckled a few more times, then glared at Gray. "You want to go, ice face?"

"Boys!" Lucy said, annoyed. "It's my turn now! Be quiet, both of you!"

"Aye, sir!" they said, snapping to attention.

Lucy considered for a moment, then put her hand into a phone position, pinky and thumb extended, and put it to her ear. She got a panicked look on her face. "Hello, is this the police? Oh, thank goodness! I finally got through! There's a frog here!" She paused, as if listening to a reply. "Yes, I know frogs aren't usually a reason to call the police. But this one is! It's, like, a thousand feet tall, and it's eating all my friends!" She listened again, and her expression got even more panicked. "No! I'm not making this up, and I'm not crazy! There really is a giant frog eating everyone! Please help me! No, don't hang up! Don't-" She pulled the 'phone' away from her ear and looked at it. "Well, that was rude."

Her friends, spellbound by her performance, all applauded. Lucy bowed.

"That was great, Luce!" Natsu said enthusiastically.

She blushed violently. "No, not really…" She took the Challenge card away from him, discarded it, and drew a Curse card. She glanced around the circle, then handed the card to Jellal.

He read it and sighed. "You are a rock star. Whenever you speak, strum your invisible guitar." He strummed the air and sighed again.

"Oh! It is Juvia's turn now!" Juvia said. She drew a Challenge card. "'You have been pulled over by the highway patrol. Explain why you were speeding.'" She thought for a few seconds, then hearts appeared in her eyes. "Well, you see, Gray-sama was in the car in front of me, and he was speeding, so naturally Juvia had to keep up!"

"Dang it, Juvia! You're supposed to make stuff up!" Gray shouted, looking ticked.

"Gajeel let out a snort of laughter. "So you mean to tell us that that's actually happened?"

Gray muttered something under his breath.

"Sorry, what was that?" Natsu asked, smirking. "Couldn't hear you."

"Twice! It's happened twice!" Gray yelled. "Are you happy now?!"

Gajeel and Natsu burst out laughing.

"Juvia is drawing a Curse card now," she said, speaking over the laughing duo. She drew a card. Reading it, she shrugged and handed it to Erza.

"'You are a leprechaun,'" Erza read aloud. "'Whenever someone touches you, protect your cards and say "You're always after me lucky charms!"'" **(Wow. Lots of quotation marks in that sentence…)**

It just so happened that, at that very moment, Jellal was reaching over her to grab a handful of his Sour Cream and Onion potato chips, and his elbow brushed her shoulder. She grabbed her card protectively and said, "Yer always after me lucky charms!"

Jellal flinched. "Sorry, Erza." he strummed his invisible guitar, grabbed the bag, and retreated back into his seat.

However, on the way back, his elbow brushed her again. "Yer always after me lucky charms!"

Gray rolled his eyes. "My turn." Without bending his elbows, he drew a Challenge card and squinted a little so he could read it. "Demonstrate how to make the perfect sandwich." He turned to Natsu. "Hey, flame breath."

"What do you want, ice princess?"

"Did you bring Oreos?"

"Oreos?" Natsu shook his head, looking confused. "No. Why, stripper?"

Gray glanced down and saw that he was, indeed, missing both his shirt and his pants. "Crap!" He saw them over in a corner. "How'd they get over there?" He ran over and attempted to pull them on without bending his arms. After a few tries, he gave up, sighing.

Suddenly, Juvia was at his side, looking ecstatic. "Juvia will help Gray-sama put his clothes on!"

Gray's eyes widened, and he started to protest. She started trying to yank his shirt over his head anyways.

"Hey, Gray!" Erza said.

He froze and turned as white as a ghost. Juvia took the opportunity to pull the shirt down over his head, where it pinned his arms to his side. "What, Erza?" he asked, obviously terrified.

"There are Oreos in the kitchen."

He brightened. "Seriously? Where?"

"I'll show you." She stood and walked over to Gray, holding her card. She grabbed his arm with a "Yer always after me lucky charms!" and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Ow! Erza, what the heck?!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"They're right here." She opened a cupboard and pulled out an unopened package of Double Stuf Oreos.

"Sweet!" Gray cheered. He took the package and walked out of the kitchen, returning to his seat. He grabbed a table knife on his way out.

Sitting down, along with Erza, he opened the package.

"Now, to make the perfect sandwich, you take about six of these and pull the cookies apart." He proceeded to do so, keeping his arms straight. "Now you take the frosting off five of these split cookies and put it on the last cookie. Then you take the other half of the last cookie and finish the sandwich." He now held a five-inch thick Oreo. He tried to put it in his mouth, but he couldn't find a way without bending his arm. He frowned darkly.

Natsu snorted. "You can't even eat your stupid sandwich, ice face!"

Gray glared at Natsu.

Juvia raised her hand and waved it wildly. "Ooh, ooh, pick Juvia! Juvia will help her Gray-sama eat his perfect sandwich!"

Gray looked at her warily, then sighed and nodded.

Juvia squealed excitedly, taking the cookie from him. "Now, open wide, Gray-sama!" She moved the cookie to his face.

He blushed slightly, but opened his mouth. Juvia popped it in, already daydreaming about whatever weird future she imagined for herself and Gray.

Everyone sighed, and Gray blushed a little more.

Lucy raised her hand. "But what do you do with the leftover cookies?"

"You could do whatever," he said with a shrug, obviously glad at the change in subject. "I guess you could give them to flame head over there."

Natsu's face lit up. "Oreos!" He grabbed the cookies that Gray had discarded and started to eat them. But then he seemed to remember something, and he stopped. "Hey, Lucy?"

She jumped. She had been watching him eat with a small smile on her face, and she blushed. "Yes, Natsu?"

He grinned at her. "Do you want some?"

Her blush turned to shock, and she stared at him, wide-eyed. He shifted uncomfortably. "What?"

"Are you feeling all right?" She reached for his forehead, putting her palm on it. "Did Erza give you a concussion or something?"

Natsu's face turned red, but his tan mostly hid it, so no one really noticed. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because you never share your food. With anyone."

He chuckled nervously. "Well, if you don't want any…"

She shook her head. "I didn't say that. It was just… surprising." She pulled her hand away from Natsu's head and smiled. "Thank you, Natsu."

He smiled, almost involuntarily. "Anytime."

She gave him another funny look, but decided not to comment. She grabbed a few cookies and nibbled on them thoughtfully.

Gray sighed. "Can we please get on with the game? The adorableness is making me sick."

Lucy and Natsu both turned red, and they quickly looked away from each other.

Gray smirked and drew a Curse card. Without even looking at it, he gave it to Natsu.

"'Whenever you speak, say everything as if you have hiccups!'" Natsu read. "Aw, why?"

"You too scared to do it, squinty eyes?" Gray taunted.

"No way, droopy eyes! I can-hic-do it!" Natsu said. "I'm-hic-all-hic-fired up!"

"Argh, mateys," Levy said, shaking her head. "You two bilge rats are complete idiots."

Lucy sighed. "That is very true, Levy-chan. Very true."

"I suppose it's my turn," Erza said, drawing a Challenge card. "'You are a phone psychic. Tell another player's fortune.'" She considered the people around the table before turning to Lucy. "Lucy, I see you being very happy in the near future. I see a very excited smile. And… the color pink," Erza said, completely straight-faced.

Lucy's face turned bright red. _No! Don't blush, Lucy! She's not a real psychic. She couldn't possibly mean- _Her gaze flicked to Natsu before moving away quickly. _She must have meant something else. Maybe my mom made me a cake with pink frosting, or she finally got me that car I wanted. Or maybe my dad's finally back from his business trip, and he brought back a pink souvenir. Or- _She blinked. _Wait, why am I even worrying about this? She's not a fortune teller. She's just playing the game. She probably meant ice cream or something. Yeah, that's it. She meant strawberry ice cream. _Lucy nodded at that thought, and she relaxed.

"Now for the Curse card," Erza said, pulling Lucy out of her thoughts. The red-head **(Ginger… XD)** reached for a card and pulled the top one off the pile. She read the card and passed it to Lucy.

Lucy took it and read it aloud. "'You are a Vulcan. Whenever you laugh, say, "That is not funny," with a straight face.'" She looked up. "Well, that should be interesting."

Jellal drew a Challenge card reluctantly. "**'**You just scored the winning touchdown at the super bowl. Show how you would celebrate.'" He put one fist half in the air and said, "Yay."

"Aw, come-hic-on, Jellal! Get-hic-into it!" Natsu said. "Like-hic-this!" He jumped out of his seat. "Yes! Ha! In-hic-your face, losers-hic!" Then he did a little victory dance. "We won! Cause-hic-Fairy Tail always-hic-wins!"

Lucy chuckled at his antics. Then she caught herself, stopped, and said, "That is not funny."

"Oh… Sorry, Luce…" Natsu said, suddenly surrounded by a large, dark cloud of gloom.

"Oh, Natsu, it was funny!" Lucy said frantically, trying to cheer him up. "I just have to say that because of my card! Please don't be upset…" She put a hand on his shoulder, her eyes worried.

"Really?" He looked up at her like a puppy that was expecting a scolding because it knows that it's done something wrong.

"Yeah, really. I think you're very funny," she said, smiling.

_Lucy has a pretty smile, _Natsu thought, smiling back happily. "Okay!" he said aloud. "I think-hic-you're funny, too!"

At that point, unbeknownst to the pair, who had totally forgotten, the rest of the group was obviously watching. Erza was blushing bright red, Jellal had a small smile on his face, Gajeel was snickering, Levy was grinning widely, Juvia was giggling evilly (probably glad that Lucy was out of her way for sure), and Gray was smirking.

"Hey, salamander, bunny girl, stop being sappy and let the man finish his turn!" Gajeel said, still snickering.

Immediately, the pair jumped. Lucy turned bright red. "S-sorry!"

Natsu just rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Metal Face."

"Shut up both of you, or I will force you to shut up!" said Erza with a demonic aura.

"Aye, sir!"

Jellal, still smiling, pulled a Curse card off the pile. He read it and his eyes widened slightly. He blushed, but shook his head. He looked around, then handed it to Juvia.

Juvia read it aloud. "'Whenever someone rings the bell, proclaim your eternal love for that player.'" She looked up from the card with an alarmed expression on her face. "But… Juvia can't do that! That would be betraying her Gray-sama! Gray-sama is the only one who holds Juvia's heart!"

Gray groaned, blushing slightly. "Juvia, it's just a game!"

"But, Gray-sama-"

"Juvia!" he said firmly, cutting her off. "Just do it, or give up the card."

She bit her lip. "J-Juvia will try…" **(And that, folks, was one turn. :P I didn't realize it would take that long. So, because I'm lazy, we'll be having a little time skip here.)**

And so the game went. Juvia, Levy, and, surprisingly, Gajeel, were all eliminated. All the remaining players had either four or five cards, and at least one turned over. It was Natsu's turn. In addition to the hiccups card, his wrists had to be touching his chest at all times, and he could only speak in a high-pitched falsetto voice. He also had to pretend to get scared and faint whenever anyone rang the bell, and say "Yes, sir!" whenever anyone said his name, although somewhere along the line the "Yes, sir!" had changed to "Aye, sir!"

He leaned forward and carefully drew a Challenge card without pulling his wrists away from his chest. Lucy, with a Curse card of her own, grabbed it away from him ('Whenever the person to your right draws a card, try to grab it away, then give it back.') She looked at it and her eyes widened slightly. She blushed and gave it back. Gray barked, because a Curse he had required him to.

Natsu sighed and shook his head. When he spoke, it was in a falsetto voice. "That-hic-card is ridiculous-hic-Lucy! I'm sick-hic-of you-hic-trying to steal-hic-my cards!"

She put her hand behind her head and gave herself bunny ears (a curse given to her by Gajeel, because she was 'bunny girl,'), and spoke like a wicked witch (a different curse, given to her by Levy, because she had a 'magnificent witch character'). "Sorry, Natsu!" she cackled, accompanied by his "Aye, sir!" "I'm just playing the game!"

He sighed again and turned his attention to the card. "Give another player-hic-a compliment." He grinned. "Lucy, you-hic-cookies are really-hic-good!"

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Natsu."

His grin widened. "Aye, sir!"

Erza blushed a little at the moment they were having. She clapped her hands and shouted "Attention, class!" (two more cards, one saying that she must shout everything, and the other saying that she has to clap her hands twice and say "Attention class!" before she says anything else). "Natsu, bock bock (give to her by Gajeel when he lost), it's still your turn! Get on with it already!"

His eyes widened and he paled a bit. "Aye-hic-sir!" He tried to grab a Curse card, but he was too nervous to be able to do it. He groaned. "This card-hic-sucks!"

Lucy giggled like a witch. "It can't be that bad." Then she caught herself and stopped laughing. "That is not funny."

Natsu glared at her. "Laugh at-hic-my pain, why don't-hic-you."

Lucy smiled, trying hard to hold in another round of giggles. "Do you want some help?"

Sighing heavily, Natsu nodded. "Yes…"

Still smiling, she drew a Curse card and handed it to him. Just as he started to read it, her smile widened and she grabbed it away from him.

He groaned. "Lu~cy~..."

She handed it back, smiling even wider. "I had to do it. Calm down."

He sighed, turned it over (it was upside down), and handed it to Gray without even reading it. Erza hit the bell. Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs and fell over the back of the couch (his fainting had gotten more and more dramatic every time). Then he made a small noise of pain.

Lucy looked at him, her eyes wide with concern. "Natsu, are you okay?!"

He sat up and rubbed the back of his neck, looking embarrassed. "Yeah-hic, I'm fine…"

She took a deep breath, then shook her head. "You could've broken your neck!"

"I know. I'll-hic-be more careful," he said sheepishly.

"Well," she huffed, "I hope that's true for your sake."

Levy grinned. "You two are acting like an old married couple."

The pair turned to her, looking shocked. Lucy's face was bright red. "N-no we're n-not!" Lucy said, waving her hands negatively.

Natsu didn't say anything, but he looked away from Lucy, blushing slightly himself.

Erza clapped. "Attention class! Jellal," she shouted, her words practically dripping with menace.

He flinched and hesitantly strummed his air guitar. "Y-yes, Erza?" he stuttered.

"I call you. You didn't say, 'Please play that one on me.' You are out."

He sighed in relief. "Finally! I thought it would never end!" Then he took the rest of his cards and distributed them evenly.

Natsu handed his card to Gray again, and this time, Gray took it with a smirk. "'You are a pro wrestler. Whenever someone plays a card on you, loudly describe how you are going to crush them.'" His smirk grew, and he turned to Natsu. "I'm going to crush your sorry little butt, Natsu!"

Immediately Natsu was on his feet. "You want to-hic-go, popsicle lady?!" In his high-pitched voice, it sounded ridiculous.

Gray burst out laughing. "As if you could take me, Mr. Falsetto."

Natsu scowled. "That's just a card and you know it!"

Pressing his advantage, Gray spoke mockingly. "Why do I bother? You're too much of a wimp to take me."

Natsu growled deep in his throat and glared at Gray.

Lucy looked at him, alarmed. "Guys, stop it!"

Slowly, still glaring at Gray, Natsu sat down.

And so the game went. **(This is me being lazy again. Don't be mad, kay?)** Eventually it ended **(Amazing, right?)** with Lucy as the winner.

"So," Levy said brightly. "What's next?"

**A/N And there it is! For those of you who didn't read the responses at the top, **_**THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!**_ **I'm going to make a poll for what they should do next and put it on my page, so you should all vote! Poll will be closing one and a half weeks (That's 10 days) from the day that I post this chapter, so vote before then if you want a say!**

**Hope you're all enjoying school, just like I am! :P I really am, though. It just… takes up any time I might have for writing. Especially because the musical that I was talking about at the beginning, the one that inspired this story, is happening. Right now. So I go to school at 6 am, leave school at 4 pm, go back at 5 pm, and am there til 11 pm, when I go home and put my hair in curlers for the next day, which, by the way, takes another hour. Good times. Really, thought, it's way fun, but I'm ready to have time to sleep.**

**Anyways, thanks for all the support, guys! I really appreciate it. Please leave a review to make me feel good, kay? ;) Hoffa goot day! **

**-animeawesomenesslover, out.**


	10. Another AN, sadly

**A/N Sorry that this isn't an update. I don't really have any other way to reach you guys.  
><strong>

**But the poll is now over! Thanks to the 5 of you who voted. I really appreciate it. **

**So anyways, it was an overwhelming win (sort of...) for Truth or Dare. And you know what that means...**

**I NEED TRUTHS/DARES! I don't have the brain power to come up with all of them! **

**So please leave a comment for this Author's note about what you'd like to see. Any truths/dares that you come up with would be appreciated. But please do your best to keep it PG-13 at the most. I'm not doing any lemons.**

**So... Yeah. I'll try to use all of the ones I get, but it would be best if you told me sooner rather than later. I hope to have it up before New Years, so if it's actually up, you can consider it a Christmas present. ;)  
><strong>

**'May your days be merry and bright' and all that jazz. Merry Christmas! Lots of love! (And try not to fall off a roof and die. Cause that would be bad. Unless, of course, you like falling off roofs... But most people aren't fond of dying... I think I'll just stop talking now.)  
><strong>

**-animeawesomenesslover**

**PS I'll reply to those who reviewed the last chapter during the next actual chapter. Just so you know. And I won't be replying to this "chapter's" reviews in the chapter. Those will be replied to either through PM or put in the actual chapter. Later!**


End file.
